To Be Distracted
by waterrain
Summary: AU Arthur can't forgive himself for what he had done to Alfred F Jones and he is at a loss as to what to do. Francis offers to show Arthur love and his offer was accepted by Arthur whom wants to be distracted from certain issues at hand.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Francis is France and Arthur is England.**

"Francis. Quit copping a feel on that bloody manikin." Arthur said slowly and he was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Oh, but l'Angleterre. I really do enjoy playing with manikins and undressing them." Francis purred and he pulled down the manikin's pants. His hand was on the manikins bottom and fully groping it without shame.

"Shut up, Francis. You damn bloody pervert." Arthur said in an annoyed voice and he noticed that some people were staring in shock at what Francis was doing to that manikin, but a few had admiring looks in their eyes.

"I really do want to make love to this lovely manikin." Francis muttered lewdly and he looked at Arthur with lustful eyes. "Of course I want to do the same to you, but alas you would more than likely kill me and get away with it."

"I'm leaving." Arthur stated flatly and he turned to leave, but Francis caught his wrist.

"Oh dear you wish to leave. Let's have sex with each other." Francis whispered in an excited voice and he was grinning brightly.

"No, You bleeding cheese surrendering monkey." Arthur snapped angrily and he yanked his wrist away from Francis.

"I know you long to have that American—" Francis commented lightly, but then stopped for he noticed that Arthur was about to punch him in the face for mentioning it.

"Why must you bug me." Arthur said coldly and his green eyes were flashing in anger at him.

"You are beautiful, fierce, and—" Francis started to say, but he was cut off by the murderous expression on Arthur's face.

"Knock it off." Arthur snapped angrily and he wanted to choke Francis, but resisted the urge.

"Yet so gentle, delicate, and fragile." Francis boldly added and then he checked out Arthur thoroughly with his eyes.

"I hate you." Arthur muttered and he shook his head in annoyance for Francis always gave him a headache along with making it seem going to prison for murder would be well worth it.

"That American friend of yours broke your heart and I saw your silent tears." Francis muttered softly and he smiled sadly to himself.

"Go to hell. You do not understand a damn thing. You damn frog." Arthur stated coldly and he looked at Francis with fierce eyes.

"You don't want your heart to be shattered again." Francis went on and he knew that with every word that was said it made Arthur feel more rage.

"I'll kick your damn ass." Arthur said firmly and he clenched his fists to his sides.

'My heart was not shattered, but I royally messed up by being such a damn idiot. Alfred F Jones forgave me, but I do not forgive myself for doing such a thing. No matter how hard he tries I can tell that he feels somewhat frightened of me. I can't blame him at all for what I had done to him.' Arthur thought to himself and his eyes slightly misted over for what he had done to Alfred F Jones was unforgivable.

"Just give me a chance to show you love and sweep you off your feet." Francis stated calmly and he looked at Arthur with serious eyes.

"Fine, but there will be no fucking or so called making love." Arthur stated bluntly and he looked at Francis with cold green eyes. Arthur holds no affection towards Francis, but with this maybe it would take his mind off of Alfred and the fact that a certain Russian is always getting in the way. Along with said Russian wanting Alfred F Jones all to himself and silently warning off others while smiling innocently.

"How adorable waiting for the right one." Francis commented smoothly and then added. "I would love to be your first."

"Sorry, but I have had sex several times and I used protection. I know you more than likely have a disease or several of them." Arthur stated flatly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not a Virgin and you are annoying."

"So very cold and hurtful. My results show no diseases. So no need to worry." Francis said in a mock hurt voice and he smiled brightly at Arthur, but it was returned with a glare instead of a smile.

"I do not bleeding care. I refuse to have sex with you. Just to let you know I'm just bored and maybe after this you might stop bugging me." Arthur said firmly and he frowned heavily at Francis.

"I still will annoy you. In fact it is enjoyable seeing your eyes flash in anger and annoyance. It is a turn on and I want to make love to you." Francis purred and he grinned in a lewd manner at Arthur.

"You are such a pervert." Arthur stated flatly and he rolled his eyes.

**l'Angleterre is French for Engl**_**and.**_


End file.
